


雨停那天

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 闲着也是闲着就写写哼花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Trent 从雨中捡回了一位 Henderson 先生，然后把他带回了 Adam 家。





	雨停那天

**Author's Note:**

> 哼和花都是现在的年龄，TAA 私设再小一点吧。  
> TAA 是花的养子。不接受的请注意避雷。

 他的儿子——准确说是十年前开始领养的儿子——真的事很多。上次下大雨时冒雨骑车归来，刚换了衣服连头发都没擦就拉着 Adam 要出门，说刚才看到有只可怜的小狗在路边，三公里外的路边，“我们要去拯救它，Adam！”他们开车把又臭又湿的小狗捡了回来，而养了几天后狗狗却跑到邻居家住了。Trent ——顺便说一句，他的儿子叫 Trent A. A. Lallana，这其中的“A”非常多——在上学路过时还总可怜巴巴地用狗狗眼与它对望。

 看看深夜从同学家写完作业归来的 Trent 这次又从突然倾盆而下的大雨中捡回了什么：一个男人。对，一个男人，比他俩都高的，一个，男人。

 ——还是 Adam 觉得眼熟的男人。

 他趁对方低头忙着脱下被雨淋湿的风衣时，用嘴型无声地问 Trent：“你这是在搞什么？”

 “呃，Hen，Hen……”

 “Henderson.”旁边的人提示，“Jordan Henderson.”

 “噢，对，Henderson 先生没有带伞，我在回家的路上看到他。的士和 Uber 都难找到，公车也停运了。而你看，Adam 你看——” Trent 指着放在门边置物柜上的公文包，“Henderson 先生包湿了一半，如果不是我的话，他的工作就要遭殃。”

 “非常感谢你。”

 Adam 拿出裤袋里的手机，看了眼天气预报，似乎雨不到凌晨不会停；让这位 Henderson 先生拿把伞就走也不大可能，下得太大；开车送对方回家是可以，但是 Trent，他知道 Trent 一定会——

 “Adam，今晚让 Henderson 先生住我们家吧。”

 

 最后 Adam 允许 Henderson 留宿在了他们家。

 Trent 换好衣服后就被赶去整理 Adam 的卧室。他们的房子原本是有间备用的客房，后来被改为了游戏室，身高目测已超过六英尺很多的 Henderson 先生当然没法睡少年 Trent 房间里那许久未换的床。Adam 再三思考后还是决定忍痛割爱床，选择独自睡一楼的沙发，即使正在浴室里洗澡的那位 Henderson 说他才是应该占据沙发的那一个。

 Adam 走到浴室前敲了敲门，说 Henderson 先生可以把你的衣服递给我吗，早点洗完再烘干会比较好，你明天要用。里面的人回答好的请稍等，他刚抹好沐浴液现在还不太方便，声音伴着淋浴的水声。在他房间里的 Trent 跑了回来，不知这么快就整理完床铺是真效率高还是在偷懒。

 “Adam，我在想你今晚可以和我睡一起。” Trent 说。顺手把脱下的袜子丢进面前的洗衣机。

 “你那张床不太可能承受得了我们俩。”

 “那我睡沙发吧？”

 Trent 明晚要踢学校的球赛。Adam 摇头，“不行。”

 算是良心大发，意识到无论如何都不能让支撑家里唯一收入来源的他爸工作一天后睡沙发，Trent 灵机一动，亮着大眼说：“那你和 Henderson 先生睡一起？我觉得这不错。”

 Adam 怎么也不知道 Trent 为何总能想出这些鬼点子，“不行。”

 “他不完全是直的。”

 “……你在想什么？”

 “你知道的吧？Henderson 先生……”突然记起两人离浴室并不远，Trent 压低了声音，“……他对同性也有感觉。”

 “哈？我怎么会知道。”

 “你和他以前就见过，而且还调过情吧，Dad？”

 

 Trent 说中了。他和 Henderson 以前见过面，他还记得，但不知道对方记不记得。调过情？Adam 不知道那算不算。当时他在酒吧靠着落地窗喝冰水——因为等 James 举办的聚会结束后还要回家陪 Trent 看比赛，所以不想喝酒——突然来了个金发陌生人走来问水是在哪要的。Adam 指了个方向，然后看对方走过去却又折返，“他们说只剩酒了”。Adam 想那大概是个谎言，或许是酒保看上了这人，所以要把他灌醉什么的，毕竟长得好看。分享一杯水没什么问题，他把自己的那杯递给了对方，“你想要它吗？”那人说谢谢，喝了一口，然后介绍自己名字，Jordan，姓氏没提，Adam 也是直到一年半后的今天才知道对方的姓是“Henderson”。他也介绍了自己，Adam，很高兴遇见你。

 刚开始他还不确定对方是直的还是和他一样，到后来他们耗费大把时间聊一些琐屑的、近乎无意义的话题，同时这位 Jordan 的身子靠他越来越近时，Adam 才意识到 Jordan 对他一定有意思，这时候他也对 Jordan 产生了兴趣。每天在屋子里只能见到 Trent 一人有些无聊（“对不起啦，Trent”），两层小屋里再多个人也不错——好吧，Adam 承认自己想得太远，或许对方只是想趁着夜色温柔拉他回家打个舒服的炮而已。

 噢，Trent，还有 Trent，还有今晚要他陪看球赛的 Trent。当 Jordan 问他住在哪里时，Adam 抬手看了眼手表——该死，离开赛时间只剩十五分钟，他要马上回家。

 “抱歉，Jordan，我，呃，要回家陪儿子了。”Adam 说。

 他看 Jordan 的眼睛，像是有什么从清澈的蓝天中坠落，渴望与期待。他想 Jordan 误会了什么，或许是从那句话的语义预设里得知他有了孩子，进而再推出 Adam 已结了婚，毕竟已婚有子却仍爱出来与陌生人厮混的人并不是不存在。 _不是那样的。_ Adam 失落地想要解释。但时间在一点点流走，他必须要赶在哨声响起前回到家。

 “抱歉。”Adam 再说了一次，“很高兴遇见你，Jordan。再见。”

 然后没开车来的他跑出了酒吧。

 而破坏他艳遇的那位小鬼在他跑到一半时发来消息：“Dad……我同学留我在他家一起看了。对不起对不起对不起对不起，请原谅我！”中子星在 Adam 脑内碰撞，他想打电话给 Trent 失控地质问为何不早点说，你的青少年悸动很重要而你爸的中年爱情也是。但这不是时下的重点，他首先要做的是跑回酒吧找回 Jordan。Jordan, Jordan, Jordan Jordan Jordan.

 不出所料，Jordan 离开了。

 Adam 在酒吧走了一圈，确认误解他已婚的 Jordan 确实走了，然后要了杯烈的。

 

 Trent 是怎么知道这一切的？Adam 刚开口要问，就听到小心翼翼的开门声从不远处传来。

 “嘿，Lallana 先生，我的衣服……”

 本应被接受询问的 Trent 立刻跑走，留下 Adam 与 Jordan 二人。

 Adam 低头走到浴室前。从开门的缝隙中探出来的有潮湿的水汽，一叠被换下的衣服，还有那被湿热的水雾熏得粉红的 Jordan 的脸蛋。

 他接过东西，抬眼对上 Jordan 的双目，读不出 Jordan 是认出了他还是没认出，“嗯”了一声后走向洗衣机，边走边清点着怀中的衣物，发现少了重要的一件。

 “Henderson 先生，你的内裤？……”Adam 转身问。

 头还靠在浴室门框上的 Jordan 抿了抿嘴，“那个……我明天拿回家再洗。”

 Adam 记得刚才约好了明天上班时顺路送 Jordan 直接去公司，于是歪着头怀疑，“你明天要带着一条内裤去上班？”

 呃，好吧，是很奇怪。但 Jordan 还是没好意思交出内裤，而是点头。

 “但如果不洗的话，你明天要穿什么上班？我和 Trent 都没有新的。” _有新的也不知道尺码是否能合适吧。_ Adam 想。

 Jordan 低头思考。Adam 祈祷他不是在思考穿着脏内裤上班也无所谓。拜托了，千万不要。

 “好吧。”

 Adam 松了一口气，看 Jordan 的头钻回浴室，几秒后递了条内裤出来。他接过平凡无奇的白色底裤，却像是在捧沉重的宝藏一样谨慎得乃至呼吸变得奇怪。Adam Lallana 保证自己没有在盯着它看，没有试图目测出 Jordan 的……尺寸。 _没有，绝对没有。_ 然后他像丢开烫手山芋一样，把 Jordan 的内裤扔进了洗衣机，丢个洗衣球，关上盖，选择程序，启动。

 要去找 Trent 算账。但他刚逃离没几步就被身后的 Jordan 叫住。

 “Lallana 先生，我可以向您借睡觉时穿的衣服吗？”

 Adam 说当然没问题，进卧室翻出件宽松的 T 恤与偏大的家居裤。准备转身走回浴室时，又想起对方的内裤正在洗衣机里滚，洗涤与烘干需要一段时间。于是 Adam 换了件他的浴袍。

 “在烘干结束前，你可以先穿这个。”Adam 把浴袍递给 Jordan，“你知道，不穿内裤就穿裤子不是很舒服。”

_——虽然某种程度上怪异地性感并能令我脸红。_

 Jordan 强壮的手臂伸出来接，Adam 没敢再多看，等东西被接过后就赶紧跑去找 Trent 算账。

 

 “所以你那天是故意的？”

 “所以你和 Henderson 先生真的调情过？！”Trent 兴奋地从被窝里爬了出来。

 他坦白，一年半前的那一天，在回家时路过了 Adam 与 Jordan 当时所在的酒吧。“谁让你就靠在玻璃窗边”，Trent 在识出 Adam 时立刻停下脚步。他当然懂得在 Adam 脸上露出的笑容和对面那位陌生人偶尔的挑眉意味着什么，也当然想让 Adam 把握住好机会，于是低头给父亲发了那条信息，然后骑上车溜去同学家。不过，当他停好车、掏出手机看看 Adam 有没有给自己回复时，才发现原来自己在编辑完成那条信息后忘了摁下“发送”。

  “天啊 Trent 你真是……”

  “Adam，现在，就现在，你还有机会。” Trent 指着门的方向。

  “他可能没认出我。”

  “那就提示他。”

  “‘你好我就是一年多前在 James 的聚会上和你调情的 Adam’——这样，很尴尬。说不定他现在对我已经没有兴趣。你知道，一年半过去了，Trent。”

 “我在回来的路上向他说了很多你的好话，Adam。”Trent 用埋在被子下的脚踢了踢坐在他床上的 Adam，“我还和他说清了我并不是你的亲生儿子，而你一直都是单身——‘他忙于为了我们父子二人的生活而辛劳’，伟大的、无私的父爱。”

 “……我有时候真不知道你都从哪里学来这些伎俩。”

 “这当然是无师自通。”

 清脆的开门声在门外的走廊响起，接着是脚步声。 _Henderson 先生出来了。_ 被子下的脚丫疯狂攻击 Adam 的臀部，“我要睡觉了，Adam 你快出去。”

 “Trent……”

 “晚安，祝你好运。觉得沙发不舒服请及时去找 Henderson 先生。呃，顺便帮我关下灯吧。”

 被赶到门边的 Adam 愤愤地拍下电灯开关，转头去面对他与 Jordan 的二人世界。

 

 他没上前问，在看到浴后的 Jordan 时就立刻快步走开，边走边说睡觉穿的衣服放在了床头，洗衣机烘干结束后会有一声提示音，拿出自己的衣服就好，Trent 和我的就不必麻烦了。

 “晚安，Henderson 先生。明早我会叫你起来。”

 “Ad……Lallana 先生。”Jordan 叫住刚踩下一格楼梯的 Adam，等对方停下脚步后走到他的身边，低头，语气尽可能放松与温柔，“你可以和我睡一起，毕竟那是你的床。我想睡沙发挺难受的。”

 看 Adam 没有回应，Jordan 继续说道：“听 Trent 说你平时工作很忙，我想，你应该好好休息。”

 Adam 回头，“不……”在看到 Jordan 仅被一层浴袍——还是他的浴袍——遮挡的身体时又觉得呼吸沉重，“……不必了。睡沙发没什么的。”

 Jordan 没有应答。他再等了一会，Jordan 还是没有说话。 _到底在想什么？_ Adam 也没多余的时间思考，抓着这个时机道晚安与跑下楼。

 

 睡沙发没什么的。年轻时就经常睡朋友家的沙发，因为开派对后常常留宿。而现在，三十出头，身体终究还是与二十岁的不一样，Adam 想。且沙发对于他不算矮的个子来说还是太短。总之，Adam 睡得不舒服，翻来覆去，头脑半醒，浅的睡眠。

 所以，当 Jordan 走下楼来到客厅时，Adam 很快醒来，但迷糊中忘记家中还住了第三人的他还以为是进了贼。

 埋在被子里的 Adam 在思考该怎么对付这距离他仅有一米的闯入者时，才突然想起那是 Jordan。Jordan Henderson，今天暂住他们家的，现在穿着他的 T 恤与裤子的，之前还穿了他的浴袍的，再之前还和他在 James 的聚会上调过情的…… Jordan Henderson。他正蹲在茶几前，笔尖摩擦纸张的声音响起，似乎低头在写着什么。然后，Adam 听到笔帽扣上的声音，再是笔搭上茶几的一响。Jordan 转过身，蹲着走到沙发前，与 Adam 近在咫尺。

 这下 Adam 可是完全清醒了。

 Jordan 完全没想到 Adam 会醒来，眼睛和 Adam 的一样瞪大，朝对方伸去的双手也悬在了半空中。

 Adam 想自己还没完全清醒。怎么听到了对方狂鼓的心跳声？ _那一定是自己的，准是自己的。_

 他清一声嗓，接着紧缩在被子里，“你要干嘛？”

 Jordan 往后退了点，挠着头回答：“我突然想起明天上班必须要带的一些东西还在家里，所以打算回家。很抱歉把你吵醒了。”

 “可是外面还在下着雨。” Adam 听到雨声。虽然不大，但雨还在下。

 “所以，我写了这个。”

 Jordan 拿起茶几上的字条，举在 Adam 面前。从窗外穿进屋的路灯灯光微弱，Adam 要靠得很近才能看清：

 

> _亲爱的 Trent 与 Lallana 先生，_
> 
> _抱歉，我因为一些原因现在要回家，所以借走了一把你们放在门边的伞。我会在明天下班后赶来归还。_
> 
> _谢谢让我住在你们家！_
> 
> _J._ _Henderson_

 

 纸条最下方还留了一串他的手机号码。

 看来 Jordan 没在骗人。但还是有个疑问——

 “……为什么突然靠近我？”

 这问题怪怪的。Adam 问得很尴尬，Jordan 回答的语气也尴尬。

 “我是想把你抱回你的卧室。绝对没有想做别的事。”

 Adam 总算可以不把被子攥得那么紧。他还以为 Jordan，这位他有好感的年轻人，有什么半夜喜欢盯着别人看的怪癖。还好不是。相反，Jordan 很贴心，在离别前还想着要把在沙发睡得难受的 Adam 抱回床。

 那总要给他的好心一点回报吧。Adam 掀开被子，脚踏上地毯，说：“我可以开车送你回去。”

 

 Jordan 的家离他们的稍远，这是好事，让 Adam 有了更多和副驾驶上的 Jordan 共处的时间。

 也是坏事，他们沉默了一路。Adam 估计 Jordan 是不好意思找半夜被打扰的他聊天，而他是不知道要怎么和 Jordan 开口。

 最后还是对方先发言。

 “今天……很感谢你与 Trent。”

 “别客气。”

 然后车里又回归静默。

 Adam 用余光看 Jordan，对方的目光直直地汇聚在前方路面，不像是为了全神贯注以保证没走错路，而是因为视线无处可放的尴尬。他收回余光，也同 Jordan 一起紧盯路面。距离 Jordan 给出的地址不远了，要不要把握剩下的时间将心中的话说出口，Adam 仍在纠结。

 他听到人转身时衣物与座椅摩擦发出的声响，又用余光去看：Jordan 朝他转了过来。

 “Adam.”很好，不再是之前的“Lallana 先生”。

 “嗯？”

 “我当时以为你已经结婚了。”

 Jordan 没有说“我们是不是在哪里见过”。意味着，他还记得，而且不知为何知道 Adam 没有忘记并还惦记。Adam 握着方向盘的手开始有些无力。他在想，要怎么接话，“如你所听到的，Trent 是养子”？还是“原来你还对我有感觉么那真好我也一样”？

 他选了一个奇怪的，“所以这次你也想要深夜溜走吗，Jordan？”

 “确实是明天必须要带那文件去上班，没有骗你。”Jordan 伸出手指着前面一个路口，“所以我留了手机号码呢。”

 车转弯，继续向前走。Jordan 说，前面那家就是，没让 Adam 成功接上刚才的话。 _之后再在电话里聊也行。_ Adam 这么想，缓缓踩下刹车。有了手机号就有了机会，晚一些再谈情也不迟。

 “好了。”车稳稳停在 Jordan 家前。外面还飘着细雨，Adam 伸手从后座拿过一把伞，递给就要离开的 Jordan。

 “下次见面时再还给我就好。”他说。

 Jordan 愣住，抓着伞的把手，Adam 还抓着伞另一边。

 “不下雨的日子，嗯，最好是晴天。来个约会什么的，不带 Trent，如果你愿意，Jordan。”

 Adam 把伞往 Jordan 那边推，双手渐渐松开，回到方向盘上。

 他听 Jordan 说，他愿意，当然愿意。接着是车门被打开的声音，还有伞骨撑开的， Jordan 的气味离开，取而代之的是涌进的雨水味，再见，感谢你，Adam。

 Jordan 撑着伞、提着上班用的昨日被 Trent 拯救的公文包从 Adam 的车前绕过，朝屋子的门口走去。Adam 不再用余光去瞄，而是直接盯着对方的背影。他看 Jordan 把公文包换到拿着伞的那一只手上，略显不方便地寻找钥匙，肩膀那一块布料被飘飞的细雨打湿。Jordan 找到了钥匙，将它插进锁孔，在扭动前回过头。

 从外面看不清车里的 Adam。他走到车前，敲了敲窗，没多久车窗便降了下来。

 “Adam，天气预报说待会雨会停。”

 

 

 Adam 继续听他说，虽然太阳不会这么早出来，但至少雨终于可以停下了。你说要适合约会的天气，我想那勉强合格。

 后来他跟着 Jordan 走进他的房子，在沙发上喝着水、看着窗外的雨等待跑去换下正装的屋子的主人。Jordan 穿着便服回来时恰好雨停了。他坐在 Adam 身边，再往对方那边挪了挪，紧张的目光四处飘飞，最终落在 Adam 刚才喝的那一杯水上。

 Adam 知道他在想什么，举起那杯水，递给 Jordan，“你想要它吗？”

 Jordan 点点头，喝了小小一口，吞咽下清凉的液体后抬头看身边的人。雨终于停下，适合约会的天气终于到来。他低头，吻了 Adam。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不准备展开“袜子和内裤到底能不能丢洗衣机一起洗”的讨论，噗hhhh


End file.
